


I Love You. I Hate You. Don't Do It.

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e15 Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic for the episode Destiny. Mick and Sara are in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You. I Hate You. Don't Do It.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: If you haven't seen episode 1x15 (Destiny), don't read this. Major Spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Title from [I Hate You](https://youtu.be/LKH9mf4PIo8) from the musical _If/Then_. 
> 
> Author's Note 2: This is not a fix-it fic, sorry.

Sara sat lost in thought in the chair Leonard favored - had favored.

It was all bullshit. This mission. Destiny. Fate. 

She could hardly believe that Leonard was gone. The stupid, selfless, sonofabitch. 

How could he tell her he wants a future with her and then sacrifice himself like that? 

Sure, she'd played coy, but that's who they were. They snarked and bantered and teased. They'd grown close. Apparently on both sides, which Sara was both relieved by and now pissed off about. 

If she hadn't known he felt the same way about her as she did about him, then maybe this wouldn't hurt so damn much.

Because she'd thought about a future with him, too. 

Now that's all it could be. Thoughts. Fantasies. What ifs.

"Come with me," Mick said, drawing her from her musings.

Wiping her eyes, Sara said, "Not up for company, Mick."

"You'll want to see this," he insisted, tugging lightly on her arm. Sara glared up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I promise."

"He should have let you die," Sara said, getting up to follow him.

"Agreed," Mick said. "I don't have anyone who would miss me, except him. He had Lisa. I don't know how I'm going to explain to her that he's gone." He waited a beat before adding, "He also had you."

"He almost had me," Sara amended. "Never got the chance to explore anything. Our first kiss was also our last."

"Maybe not," Mick said as they arrived in the med bay. He held up Leonard's ring.

"I don't understand," Sara said. "That's Leonard's ring."

"Gideon, do you still have Leonard's DNA on file?" Mick asked.

"Of course, Mr. Rory," Gideon responded. 

"Could you re-build him from the skin cells on this ring?" Mick asked.

"Is that even possible?" Sara gasped.

"No, it's not," Rip said from the doorway.

"But Gideon gave him a new hand," Sara said, having caught up with Mick's train of thought.

"A hand on an existing body," Rip reminded them. "Gideon can't create human life from some DNA and skin samples."

"There needs to be a living, breathing, mostly-intact body to work with," Gideon added. "Life cannot be created or restored."

"Have you ever tried?" Mick challenged.

"Of course I tried," Rip said. "If I could have saved Miranda and Jonas that way, don't you think I would have? Death is absolute."

"Then what are we doing here?" Sara demanded. "If death is absolute, why are we trying to save your family?"

"I was trying to prevent their deaths and stop a ruthless dictator from rising to power. Totally different thing. Which apparently was never going to happen because we were all being played. Nothing I can do will save them," Rip said. "I never could. This was all pointless."

"Too bad you couldn't have figured that out before Leonard died," Sara said, brushing past him out of the room.

Mick chased after her. "I'm sorry, I thought it would work."

"I'm sorry, too," Sara said. She reached over to squeeze his hand that was still holding the ring.

"You should have this," Mick said, offering the ring to her.

"No." Sara closed his fingers around it. "He gave it to you. He wanted you to have it."

"I'm going to miss him," Mick quietly admitted.

Sara closed her eyes and saw him smirking at her, mischief in his eyes. "So will I."

The End


End file.
